Harry Potter and the Musical Matchmaker
by labarynth-mind
Summary: Hermionie and Ron get together, they worrie Harry will start to feel left out, so they inlist the help of the hogwarts matchmaker to hook thier friend up! Who will hw be paired up with? possibly a slytherin sex god? And what happens when this matchmaker g
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Harry Potter...otherwise why would I be on this rinky-dink site?

A/N: ok first off... flames shall be hopeless...for I have marshmallows...and am a pyromaniac...so all that useless anger will merely be put to good use...and secondly, I'm ignoring the end of the fifth book...or rather I'm tweaking it... because Sirius is not freaking dead...he's not!

Chapter one

Hermionie and Ron approached Hagrids hut nervously, they had given Harry the slip so they could talk to him in private. They had just gotten together, but they hadn't told Harry yet, I mean how could they? They had all been the golden trio for so long it would be hard for Harry to get used to the change, so they went to Hagrid. There had been many rumors that in his day, Hagrid was the famed school matchmaker, and that's just what they needed right now. Coming up to the door the knocked, minuets later Hagrid opened the door.

"Well! 'Ermionie! Ron! Good ta see ya! Come in! Come in!" He greeted them with his regular enthusiasm. They sat down in his oversized chairs and took their large cracked teacups.

"Err Hagrid... I know this sounds odd... but me and Ron need your help..." Hermionie then proceeded to tell Hagrid of their troubles. By the time she finished Hagrid was looking wistfully out the window. "Hagrid? Hagrid?"

"Ah....the glory days...'Ow I've missed em... I was a pro...A pro.. I could find the perfect couple, even if they didn' know about their feelins at all..." Hermionie and Ron looked at one another.

"Eh...does that mean you'll help?" Ron asked a slightly frightened tone in his voice, this was getting a tad creepy. Hagrid looked at them.

"Are ye kidding!? O' corse I will! Like I'd pass a chance like this!!!" Ron and Hermionie jumped slightly at Hagrid's little outburst, they didn't think he'd be this enthusiastic. "Ya' know what they used ta call this place?" He asked them, they both shook their heads, and in the distance a tune began to play.... "They called it the looooooove shack!!!" the music got louder and Hagrid broke out in song

"If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the... love shack! love shack yeah  
I'm headin' down the atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway  
Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,  
I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down  
To the love shack!  
I got me a chrysler, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money  
The love shack is a little old place where we can get together!"

Ron and Hermionie jumped up and joined in the song:  
"Love shack baby, love shack bay-bee.  
Love baby, that's where it's at, ooo love baby, that's where it's at

Sign says.. woo... stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the love shack!  
Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,  
Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back"

"Glitter on the mattress  
Glitter on the highway  
Glitter on the front porch  
Glitter on the hallway"

Suddenly they were outside, and random people came up to join in the background singing:  
"  
The love shack is a little old place where we can get together  
Love shack baby! love shack, that's where it's at!  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing  
Cause it's hot as an oven  
The whole shack shimmies! the whole shack shimmies when everybody's  
Movin' around and around and around!  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!  
Folks linin' up outside just to get down   
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby  
Funky little shack! funky little shack!

Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail!  
I got me a car, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money."

"Bang bang bang on the door baby! knock a little louder baby!  
Bang bang bang on the door baby! I can't hear you  
Your what?.... tin roof, rusted!

Love shack, baby love shack!  
Love baby, that's where it's at  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack!!!"

Suddenly they were all once again inside

"Well.... Now all we have to do is find someone that's perfect to Harry..." Hermionie said while raking her brain for possible daties. Hagrid grinned big behind his bushy beard.

"Oh no... I got someone in mind already..."

Gasp! Join us next time to see the answers to these exciting questions! : Who is it that Harry is going to be paired up with?! Is there anyone in the audience who doesn't already know?! Will this story hopefully improve over time!? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. The Crush

Sara: Oh my freaking god! I have not updated in EVER! I lost my screen name password and when I got it back I forgot that I had this fic going!

Jean: excuses excuses...

Sara:. . . . OK IM SORRY! STOP TORMENTINE ME! Bad bad Sara. Shame shame...

Jean: Right whatever, so Sara does not own Harry Potter, she could only dream of such riches and possible influence on the free world. She also doesn't own any of the songs she uses in this fic.

Sara: . . . I don't own anything do I? Except this lap top, these clothes and a penny. And I also have a pack of gum... Im depressed. Shush and move onto the fic... STOP LOOKING AT ME! sobs

Jean: sigh happy reading friends.

HP -

Meanwhile...

Harry Potter walked down the corridor contemplating his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had been acting very odd around him, he guessed that it was because of their new found relationship. They thought that he didn't know, how could he not? He was their best friend, he knew them better than he knew himself, how could he just see no change? What was really bothering him is why they didn't just tell him, he understood, they loved each other, he got that. Well... He was just a bit jealous. But he understood. He guessed that he would never have what they had. Ron and Hermione were made for each other, they had a true love. Harry was in love, so he knew how it was, but he would never have that absolution of being loved back by that person. Harry knew that the person he loved could never return his feelings. How could this boy love him? Yes, boy. It wasn't that he was a boy, the wizarding world was extremely open minded when it came to love. Boy with boy, girl with girl, big age differences, none of that mattered. It was the boy to speak of.

Just then he heard some laughing coming from through the window. He glanced out said window and into the court yard below, his startling emerald eyes widened.

" Speak of the devil..." He murmured under his breath as he intently observed the object of his affection talk with his friends Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson. Yeah that's right, the man of his dreams was none other than Draco Malfoy. So know you see where his predicament came from. He knew that it made no sense, but he couldn't help it. Draco was beautiful, with his golden blonde hair that now flowed feathery light around his pale angelic face. His clear and hypnotic blue eyes that observed things with such delicate intensity that it was amazing, and of corse his delicious plump pink lips. Not to mention that he never really hated him, he may have disliked him many many times but never hate... Never. And when he was with his friends he wasn't that bad. He just wished that Draco would accept him, even as a friend, anything but this.

Somewhere in the distance a soft tune started... Harry continued to walk down the hall, keeping his eyes glued to the spot just outside the frequent windows, right on Draco. And he began to sing...

"I tried so hard, my dear, to show  
that you're my every dream  
Yet you're afraid each thing I do  
Is just some evil scheme

A memory from your lonesome past  
keeps us so far apart  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
and melt your cold, cold heart?" He leaned on the window sill and looked even more intently at the fallen angel before him.

"Another love, before my time,  
made your heart sad an' blue,  
and so my heart is paying now  
for things I didn't do

In anger, unkind words are said  
that make the teardrops start  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
And melt your cold, cold heart?

There was a time when I believed  
that you belonged to me  
but now I know your heart is shackled  
to a memory

The more I learn to care for you  
the more we drift apart  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
and melt your cold, cold heart?" Finally, with his shining green eyes rimmed with tears he looked away from Malfoy and walked quickly from the hall, not able to look any longer. But he was un-aware of the pale blue eyes watching him leave from don below in the court yard.

HP -

Hermione looked warily at Hagrid, to her side Ron was merely staring at the half giant 3with his jaw nearly touching the floor. He had just told the two Griffindors about who he had in mind for Harry's ideal partner.

"Are you... Well... Are you sure Hagrid? I mean it's a bit out there." Hermione finally managed to ask, she received a huffing noise and an eye roll from Hagrid.

"Well yeah, I am the Hogwarts matchmaker righ'? Trust me... When you think about it Malfoy would be a perfect match fer our dear Harry." Hagrid answered. " Now comes the fun part... The plan..."

HP -

Sara: agh... I know it's short and kinda sucky, but I had to get one out because I took so long!

Jean: excuses excuses...

Sara: You are so freaking mean...


End file.
